Cold Flowers
by greenlilies
Summary: ¿Furiosa? Si, furiosa. Furiosa porque esa muchacha humana estaba separando a su familia en dos y ella no podía evitarlo. Drabble sobre los pensamientos de Esme en Luna Nueva.
1. Bloom

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la autora.

**Summary: **¿Furiosa? Si, furiosa. Furiosa porque esa muchacha humana estaba separando a su familia en dos y ella no podía evitarlo.

**Nota:** Tal vez parezca que Esme es un poquito OC pero no: ella no ese personaje que está de relleno, ni tiene súper-compasión por todo ser vivo que habite y tampoco es la que siempre tiene una sonrisa de lo más tonta. ¡Esme tiene personalidad, vamos!

* * *

**Cold Flowers.**

La tarde era fría y gris.

Esme siempre había odiado esos días en su juventud, incluso ahora de vampira. Podría nombrar un centenar de razones como respuesta: que solo podía sembrar lirios y demás flores de frio en su jardín, que siempre el pueblo era gris y triste, etc. Pero era necesario y no podía quejarse; todo por el bien de la familia.

Hace unos años, había leído un artículo sobre planta que decía que si el espacio en donde viven no era feliz, ellas se irían marchitando poco a poco. ¿Cómo una planta sabría si los habitantes de la casa eran felices?, se burló ella (quizás, conservaba un poco del pensamiento antiguo) mientras regaba las flores. Lo único que necesitaban era agua y sol. No más.

Pero en estos días se ha dado cuenta de que sus plantas mueren sin aviso; les ha dado agua y se ha permitido salir en los días de sol para asegurarse doble. Tal vez el artículo tenía razón, piensa reacia; su casa últimamente no ha sido precisamente Disneylandia.

Aquella muchacha que Edward había dejado en Forks ha sido el problema principal. Todos están alertas, como si de repente algo los fuera a atacar de la nada, como si se sintieran vulnerables y lo necesitaran. Rosalie está mas irascible de lo normal, no soporta ese estupor en que se encuentra Edward; Alice se queda mirando al vacio (a escondidas, su hermano le prohibió ver el futuro), sola y en su cuarto; Jasper sale más a menudo al bosque, como si se probara contra la humanidad y su sangre (Esme casi suda un poco).

Edward era un caso aparte. Ya no tocaba el piano (ni siquiera había quitado su cubierta desde que se habían mudado a Alaska), ni escuchaba música: parecía un muerto viviente–irónico, ¿no?–solo mantenido para vagar. Pero ella solo lo veía como un niño caprichoso que lloraba por su juguete nuevo.

Emmett, Carlisle y ella se mantenían inesperadamente neutrales: Carlisle simplemente no podía ir por ahí e ir tomando bandos con sus hijos, Emmett no quería entrar en pelea con sus hermanos y esposa poniéndose del lado de alguien, y Esme solo se sentía furiosa.

¿Furiosa?

Si, furiosa.

Furiosa porque alguien estaba separando a su familia en dos. Furiosa porque cuando trataban y trataban de hacerse pasar por unos simples humanos, siempre pasaba algo y tenían que empezar desde cero en un lugar alejado de la mano de Dios. Furiosa porque no podía controlar a sus hijos.

Como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído, recuerda que no la educaron para pelear sino para atender a su familia y a su esposa. A ser devota con ellos.

Sacude la cabeza con extrañeza.

¡Vamos, ya es el siglo XXI, Esme!, se dice, las mujeres de ahora tienen más independencia y pueden hacer lo que quieran, así que compórtate como una. Los sentaría en la mesa y seria una mujer del siglo XXI, tratando de recomponer a su familia rota.

Así lo haría. Por el bien de todos.

* * *

Por si alguien llegó hasta aquí y no se asustó por mi nota: ¡Qué bien! Dejen **Review** y los felicito personalmente ;D

**A quién lea**: El título significa que, como todas las flores, Esme se ve encantadora y bella por fuera pero eso no es siempre lo más importante en ellas. Recuérdenlo.


	2. Torment

**Diclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la autora.

**Summary: **No le preocupa especialmente mojarse o resfriarse y no hizo caso al pronostico. Lo que si causó efecto fue la tormenta que vendría poco después.

**Nota: **Una "continuación" de mi primer drabble de Cold Flowers. Enjoy. ¡Dejen Review! ;)

**

* * *

**

**Cold Flowers**

**Torment.**

**E**se día no se pronosticaba buen tiempo. Esme lo sabe gracias al noticiero de Forks; venia una tormenta y era mejor quedarse en su casa. No le preocupa especialmente mojarse o resfriarse, así que la noticia no causa tanto efecto en ella. Lo que si causó efecto fue la tormenta que vendría poco después.

…

**C**arlisle regresaría dentro de dos horas del hospital y los chicos dentro de una, desde dónde sea que estuviesen. La casa está vacía y solitaria, tan grande como es. La sangre de la novia de Edward ya se había quitado desde aquel fatídico trece de septiembre, pero el olor de sangre fluyendo directamente de la herida era más difícil de olvidar.

Se avergüenza de lo que pasó, más de lo que le expresa a Carlisle, su confidente desde hace más de cincuenta años. El olor le había hecho recordar sus días de neófita en los años treinta, cuando el pensamiento más mínimo acerca de la sangre le abrumaba y hacía que se escapase de Carlisle y Edward de vez en cuando, regresando culpable y con los ojos de un color sanguinolento.

Ya había transcurrido mucho desde aquellos tiempos: Rosalie y luego Emmett se unieron a la familia, al igual que Alice y Jasper un día en los años cincuenta, un nuevo siglo había empezado y estaban dispuestos a construir una vida con los humanos.

A veces envidia un poco a Carlisle al verlo irse todos los días al hospital al enfrentarse a aquel líquido rojo (y delicioso). Desea tener ese control tan formidable e ir a relacionarse con los humanos; apenas en Forks la conocían como "la esposa del doctor Cullen que adoptó a un montón de adolescentes" y eso no le gusta.

Sin salirse de sus recuerdos, limpia la inexistente mancha. Era algún tipo de tic que le da de vez en cuando desde ese cumpleaños y, cada vez, la mancha invisible sigue impasible. Si Rosalie está en la habitación, aunque no se lo propusiera, la miraba con lástima; era una verdad pública que a ella no le caía precisamente bien Bella por su decisión de convertirse en uno de ellos. En ser parte de la familia.

Los silenciosos y rápidos pasos de Edward se acercan por la entrada de la casa, ni siquiera su acostumbrado ruido de respiración se escucha. Ella ya está sentada en el sofá cuando él azota la puerta, ésta se sale de sus goznes de inmediato. Edward no la mira ni hace casos a sus pensamientos (_¡Edward! ¿Qué te pasa?_), no va en busca de él porque sabe que está furioso y haría cualquier cosa para estar solo.

Unos minutos después llegan Alice y Jasper. Ella pasa encima de la puerta destrozada a velocidad vampírica y sube al cuarto de Edward. Se escucha toda la discusión, incluso Rosalie y Emmett llegan de su excursión de caza para escuchar la pelea. Jasper está sentado al lado de ella: se deja de masajear las sienes y dice _"Dolor de cabeza" _y se las vuelve a masajear.

Nadie hace nada. Todo está en silencio. Bueno, casi todo: la respiración de Alice se está siendo más sonora y Jasper está a punto de saltar del sofá como si presintiese que va a pasar.

Nadie hace nada por lo bizarro de la escena.

Ruidos y desastres. Alice y Edward bajan las escaleras peleando y dándose mordiscos. Esme pensaba –mira horrorizada la escena– que sería un verdadero espectáculo ver a los dones de sus hijos en acción; la telepatía de Edward y la visión de Alice en una pelea es lo que cualquiera quisiera tener en situaciones así. Pero no ellos.

Todos en un semi estado de shock ven que Alice le muerde un brazo a Edward (arrancándole un pedazo) y que éste trata de alejarla de él a golpes. Los gruñidos son ahora lo que se escucha únicamente. Emmett fue el que se recuperó primero y se hizo notar como mediador, como el más fuerte en el clan, los separó por el cuello.

Esme pudo ver los daños en cada uno. Alice y Edward estaban en un estado que no había visto nunca: salvaje, como verdaderos y sanguinarios vampiros. Mira a Jasper y ve que sufre; la culpa lo carcome y los sentimientos de los demás le invaden. Nadie quisiera estar en su posición.

Alice se suelta inesperadamente de Emmett y sale por la no-puerta, no mira a nadie ni dice nada. Jasper la sigue como un zombie hasta el Mercedes en donde vinieron. Edward sube a su habitación, azotándola otra vez (piensa que, a este paso, tendrá que comprar más puertas). Se siente un culpable al no haber intervenido, Carlisle si que sabría como actuar, no está familiarizada con estas cosas y no sabe qué hacer. Emmett –más serio que nunca– se lleva a Rose a el bosque y le da una mirada a Esme, está diciendo _"Contrólalos, mamá" _con una mirada reprobatoria.

La tormenta ya había empezado.

* * *

**C**omo habrán visto, he subido un capítulo a este supuesto mini-fic llamado **Cold Flowers**. Principalmente, me dije que CF iba a ser un **drabble y ya**, pero como soy muy ociosa (y no actualizo cierta traducción que tengo por ahí...) quise hacer otra cosa de **Esme** y cuando vi que tenía la temática que CF los uní como **mini-fic**. No sé si va a haber un tercero o si lo voy a dejar hasta aquí.

Cualquier pregunta: **¡Review! **:)


End file.
